


silver star

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, happy bday to kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Kihyun sneaks out to see his star.





	silver star

Kihyun glanced at the old clock ticking at the corner of the dining room impatiently —time was ticking away and all he wanted was to be excused. His clothes were too stuffy and dinner was moving along too slowly. He was used to the barrier of respect between him and his parents, nothing but the sound of their silverware clinking as they ate dinner together on the long, lacquered table with scalloped edges. The atmosphere was lighter tonight, he supposed; but it didn’t change the fact that dinner was still mostly quiet.

Looking at the clock again, he resisted the urge to click his tongue at how much time was passing so slowly. At this rate, he would never find out what his gift from Hoseok was.

_ Come meet me after you have dinner. I have a gift for you. _

His heart beat faster as he remembered asking his chauffeur earlier that day to go to the silverware store  to see if there were any new goods, but in reality, he had just wanted to see the boy he had fallen in love with. 

Hoseok wasn’t from their town—Kihyun surely would have remembered him otherwise—he had traveled there to become the apprentice of the town’s renowned silversmith. Kihyun couldn’t remember many of the details, only recalling that they met by chance and kept running into each other and somewhere, along the way, Kihyun had kissed him after falling for the sparkle in his eyes. Hoseok’s eyes always sparkled like the silver he molded, and like the silver, Kihyun melted whenever he was with him. 

It wasn’t long before word had spread that the nobleman’s son was seen holding hands with the silversmith’s apprentice and it took even less time for Kihyun’s privileges to go into town to be stripped of him by his father, who wouldn’t have his son fraternizing with the silversmith’s apprentice. Kihyun remembered sulking in his bedroom but his unhappiness didn’t last long when he and Hoseok still continued to find every chance they could to see each other, whether or not it meant sneaking out or sneaking in. 

Although now, Hoseok had been banned from the Yoo property after he had been caught with Kihyun in his bed. Kihyun remembered that period of time bitterly as it had consisted of him being barred from even going to town and his father threatening to make sure Hoseok was kicked from the town and made unable to return. But after some time to relax, Kihyun had made his way back into his father’s good graces and he was able to travel freely again, so long as he brought a servant with him and so long as he didn’t interact with the silversmith’s apprentice. Kihyun had agreed on all terms.

But of course, he had lied.

“Kihyun, darling?”

Kihyun looked up away from his reflection in his silver plate and to his mother at one end of the table. He smiled. “Yes, mother?” 

“Are you in a hurry, dear? You finished your meal so quickly.” 

Glancing down at his mostly empty plate, Kihyun only gave a breathy chuckle as he replied, “Oh, no, the chef just prepared the food exceptionally well this evening. Don’t you think?” 

His mother grinned at him. “Yes, the chef did wonderful tonight. Speaking of the chef, I had him prepare a special dessert tonight in honor of your birthday. Isn’t that exciting?”

“Oh, yes, very exciting.” His smile brightened. “That reminds me, thank you very much for the new book you left for me in the morning, mother. I had a chance to read some today and I found it very enjoyable.” 

Beaming, she replied, “You’re very welcome. Did you also receive your father’s present?” 

Kihyun turned to look at his father, who was focused on cutting through a piece of meat. He had to force his smile a little harder when his father looked up at him expectantly. “Yes,” he said, his jaw slightly tighter. “I also received your gift, father.” 

His father sniffed before also giving him a weary smile of his own. “The brooches may seem like a strange gift but I also received some when I turned your age. It bears our family crest so I do look forward to seeing you wear it at parties from now on. You’re joining the men.” 

His smile turning more relaxed, Kihyun nodded as he reached for his crystal glass of water. “It’s a very stunning brooch, father, I would only wear it with pride. I went to the silversmith today to see if he could fit some chains on it so that I might connect the two together.”

He was unsurprised when both his parents stilled at the mention of the silversmith. They both looked as though they wanted to say something as he sipped at his water. After a moment, his father spoke.

“The silversmith?”

“Yes.”

His parents exchanged looks and Kihyun could see his father begin to bristle in his seat, his eyes hardening for the oncoming conversation. “Kihyun, you know how we feel about you visiting that place.”

“Oh, but I was just so moved by your gift, I had to get an accompanying chain immediately.” Kihyun’s eyes twinkled. “The silversmith didn’t mind.”

“Did you talk to anyone else there?”

Kihyun could feel the edge in his words but he continued to smile. “...No,” he said after a moment. “I didn’t.”

He knew he was lying straight through his teeth because earlier that day, when he had gone into the silver shop to request a chain, he had gravitated to Hoseok’s side almost immediately. He couldn’t outright hold his hand like he wanted to as he was wary of all the eyes that might spot him, but he could still be next to him, pretending to look at their silver wares, his eyes staring at sculpted pieces as he whispered to Hoseok out of the corner of his mouth.

“Hm, that is good. Next time you’d like something from the silversmith, ask one of the staff to do it. There’s no need for you to paying a personal visit to the silversmith.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Kihyun looked down at his plate, staring at his reflection in it for a brief moment before glancing up to check the time again. Hoseok’s words echoed in his heads again, the words he had whispered to Kihyun as he pretended to be shining a sparkling candlestick.

_ Come meet me after you have dinner. I have a gift for you. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun flew out across the gardens, swaying with the tall grass in the breeze with each step he took. 

Dinner had taken longer than normal with the addition of his special birthday dessert. It turned out to be something spectacularly fancy, something French that their chef had set on fire—his mother was far more delighted than he was. But he entertained them for the rest of dinner until he was finally excused. He was quick to head to his room, making a show of preparing for bed and kissing his mother goodnight, saying that he would read the book she gifted until he fell asleep. After getting the staff members near his room to promise not to interrupt his sleep and to not wake him by entering, he had grabbed his coat and threw it over his shoulders as he slipped out through his bedroom window. 

Excitement bubbled in his stomach every time his foot hit the damp dirt of his garden and it made him fly faster over the grounds, heading to the spot that lead to the edge of a small forest, one that would lead him straight to a clearing that didn’t belong to his family—free land that he and Hoseok could meet at whenever they wanted, however they pleased. 

The wind whistled past his ears as he made his way through the forest and towards the clearing, where the sound of a bubbling brook greeted him. Stepping out into the clearing, moonlight bathed him in a glowing white as he stumbled his way through the soft grass. He was too eager to walk properly in such plush earth and he nearly tripped over himself more than once, and in the summer, it would make clusters of fireflies fly up around him. There were few fireflies now, but the scattered dim light still brought a certain warmth to Kihyun’s chest.

“Hoseok!” he hissed into the cold, night air. It was nearing winter but the chill wasn’t unbearable yet. 

A few feet away, a familiar head of hair popped up from the tall grass, some fireflies gusting up around as he stood up to greet his boyfriend. Hoseok’s smile was bright in the moonlight, radiant, as he said, “Kihyun!” 

It was only a few more steps before Kihyun was in his arms, hugging him tight around the waist before taking his face into his hands. “I’m so sorry I’m late—dinner took much longer than anticipated. I came over as fast as I could!” 

“Don’t worry too much, love,” Hoseok chuckled as he reached up to stroke Kihyun’s hair. “I didn’t wait long. Even then, all I missed besides you was the warmth of my bed.”

Kihyun laughed as he rubbed his thumbs over Hoseok’s cheeks. “Are you cold? You must be cold. I’m sorry I kept you waiting so long.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Hoseok reassured. “I’m warm with you here now.” Tilting his head, he captured Kihyun’s lips in his own and kissed him gently and lovingly, pulling away with the softest touch. “I’d wait for days if it was for you.”

“Father will murder me if he knows I snuck out,” Kihyun whispered against Hoseok’s lips, his breath like airy smoke between them.

“When has that ever stopped you before?”

“You’re right,” Kihyun murmured as he brought Hoseok’s face towards him for another kiss. “He could never stop me from seeing you. Especially since you told me you had a gift…?”

Hoseok chuckled as he pulled away. “What if I told you a kiss would be your gift?”

“You would make me work this hard for a kiss?”

“When have you ever worked hard in your life?” Hoseok teased with a snort. Pressing a quick kiss to Kihyun’s cheek, he said, “But no, I do have a real gift for you.”

Kihyun watched him patiently as he reached into the pocket of his thin coat and pulled out a small drawstring pouch. He opened it and poured it into his hand, revealing what looked like a small star made of silver. 

“What is this?” he asked curiously.

“I made the brooches your father ordered,” Hoseok began to speak, “despite him having very little fondness for me. I knew they were a gift for you and knowing that I… I wanted to make you something myself. Just from me.”

The piece of silver was made to look like the evening star and it was cold to the touch as Hoseok transferred it to Kihyun’s hand. The details that were scalloped into the surface were so detailed and intricate. It always amazed Kihyun at how hands as calloused and worn as Hoseok’s could make such delicate work. “It’s beautiful,” Kihyun whispered. “Is this a brooch also…?”

“No, you can pin it to your lapel,” Hoseok said. “I made it to match the style of the brooches your father ordered, as to not make it stand out when you were them together. That way your father won’t be able to tell.” He winked. “You’ll wear them together, won’t you?” 

“Of course I will!” Kihyun replied happily. “It’s absolutely gorgeous, Hoseok, I’ll never wear a suit without it.” 

Moonlight caught in Hoseok’s eyes, twinkling like a star as he took Kihyun’s warm hands into his own cold ones. “I’m glad. I hope you remember me whenever you see it.”

“I think of you all the time,” Kihyun whispered. Closing his eyes, he kissed Hoseok soft on the lips, their lips plush and warm against each other despite of the chilly night air, their tongues even hotter as their touches warmed the other up.

“I love you,” Hoseok said when he pulled away, still holding Kihyun close.

Kihyun touched their noses together, grinning widely as he said, “I love you too.”

“Happy birthday, darling. Will you make a wish?” 

“A wish on what?” 

“The moon, perhaps?”

“No…” he said after a pause. “Not the moon. You must make a wish on a star.” 

“If that’s so.” Hoseok chuckled. “Then what do you wish for?”

“I wish that we’ll be together in the future—somewhere be out together in the open all we want.”

Hoseok smiled. “Well, isn’t that such a lovely wish?”

Nodding in return, Kihyun replied, “It is. And I’ll know it’ll come true because the star I wished on is going to be pinned on me all the time. It has no  _ choice  _ but to come true.”

Hoseok laughed out loud, his breath puffing out like clouds as he did so. He pulled Kihyun closer, closing his eyes and resting his foreheads together intimately. “You’re right—that star is made of the strongest silver, it must be strong enough to grant your wish.” 

_ “Especially _ because it’s my birthday.” Kihyun pecked his nose.

“The birthday star must grant the wish of the birthday boy, absolutely,” Hoseok agreed with a nod. “Happy birthday, love,” he said again. “I love you so much.”

Anyone could have thought that the gifts in Kihyun’s arms were small, but Kihyun thought it was more than enough to be holding two stars. One in his arms, made up of everything he adored and the other in his palm, made up of cool, intricate, sculpted silver. And to himself he thought that perhaps this was the most wonderful birthday he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> just something small for kihyun's birthday ♡  
> it was more of a period piece than i planned but that's okay too  
> happy birthday kihyun i love you very much and so does hoseok ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! please drop me a comment down below and you can always find me on twitter @kkulseoki!  
> see you next time! ♡


End file.
